Perhaps
by Muse2MyMojo
Summary: STEAL MY FICS Contest Entry: Bella, a music journalist, interviews the famous Edward Masen and his band. Will she be able to resist his charms and get the job done, when others have failed, or will she give into one night of pleasure and lose her job?


**Title: Perhaps**

**Word Count: 9,314**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Bella & Edward**

**Summary: Bella an up and coming music journalist is to interview the extremely famous Edward Masen and his band. Will she be able to resist his bad boy charms and get the job done, when others before her have failed, or will she succumb and put her career on the line for one night of pleasure?**

**Disclaimer Do -hickey: Twilight and all its identifiable characters belong to SM Maseface his cherry blow pop sucking goodness and any other stuff we stole from the virgtastic 107yroldvirgin belong to her. Ya hear! Oh, and bad boys make us hot, that is all.**

**Perhaps**

**Bella POV**

What is it about a bad boy? We know they're bad for us. They are the guys that all the girls whisper about in high school. They are the ones that get girls pregnant, who drive the badass car or ride a dangerous forbidden motorcycle.

They are like the bag of Halloween candy that rots your teeth, but you still eat it anyway. They come from the wrong side of the tracks. They get all the girls. They are usually the guys who don't have a plan, are drifters, musicians, artists or actors. They don't have real jobs but instead have lifestyles.

They have that undeniable thing. That thing we crave. Everything about them makes your brain shout at you to run the other way. Unfortunately, everything about them makes your rebellious panties beg to differ.

A good guy has a boring job, a life plan, a safe car. But they don't turn you on like a bad boy. Nothing can get you panting, rubbing your thighs together, and mentally undressing a complete total stranger like a bad boy.

Edward Masen was THE quintessential bad boy.

Edward Masen or Masen as he liked to be called was also the lead singer for the most popular rock band around right now, See You Next Tuesday. They were popular music's current bad boys, and were the epitome of sex, drugs, and rock and roll. They were known for destroyed hotel rooms, drug overdoses, and generally just living fast and large. Oddly enough, Masen and his band were also just as well known for their charitable giving and dedication to Free Pussy (a homeless cat rescue center ) and the Tiger Woods Center for Sexual Healing which had earned them the unofficial title of bad boys with the hearts of gold.

My job as a journalist in the music industry had just handed me my chance to meet these bad boys up close and personal. Yep that's right I Bella Fucking Swan was going to schmooze with See You Next Tuesday.

I was to meet the band before their show here in Seattle for dinner and drinks at their hotel. I was excited for this chance to see what they were like behind closed doors, if they really were as bad as they had been made out to be, or if it was all just talk. My editor was interested in knowing nothing less than the truth, as raw and simple as it could get. This was to be a hard-hitting expose on the band even if they thought it was just a fluffy promotional piece. Jane my editor had given me specific instructions on the dirt I was to get on these guys. I was not going to fail her. I needed this chance to prove myself as the journalist I knew I was. The journalist she had many times told me I am not.

Edward Masen was bad news and there was no way no matter how fucking sexy he was (and believe me that man reeked of sex in every possible way) that he was going to influence the direction of this piece. It been known to happen before hell it happened to the last two writers my editor Jane sent out before me. Alice and Rosalie had both returned with less than satisfactory pieces of work. Pieces highly clouded with lust to be seen as something with true journalistic integrity. I was the best at my job and the magazines last chance, if I fucked this up I would lose my job. I had everything riding on the line, and one sex god was going to get in my way.

I stepped into the foyer of the hotel and double-checked my appearance in the large mirror located at the entrance before heading up the elevator to meet Masen and his band. I approached the top level of the hotel and strolled confidently over to the penthouse door before taking a deep breath clearing my throat and making sure I was standing up straight then confidently knocking on the door. Several seconds later, a big burly man answered the door. His size seemed to make the whole room appear to be for little people in comparison to him. He wore a large smile and seemed quite friendly despite his large stature. Immediately any apprehension I felt washed away as he ushered me into the large front entryway of the penthouse. The place was massive and ostentatious; I was having a hard time not letting my jaw drop to the floor.

"You must be Miss Swan from Breaking Magazine I'm Jacob Black head of security for the band" I reached over and shook his huge hand in greeting replying

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Black" smiling brightly back in his direction, reaching out to shake his giant hand.

"Please call me Jacob," he corrected.

"Thank you Jacob." I replied.

"The band is waiting for you in the game room," he said as he led the way. I took in the exorbitant surroundings of the penthouse as we went.

Everything seemed to be covered in gold or mahogany. There were beer cans, liquor bottles, bongs, and the various pairs of underwear both of the male and female persuasion tossed casually around, including several bras hanging off the massive chandler that was right above the door to the game room. I tried not to show how distasteful and most of all humorous I found it all. If I failed, Jacob didn't let on that he had noticed my reaction. He knocked on the game rooms French doors, they were answered by the most beautiful human being I had ever had the chance to lay eyes on. He literally took my breath away. There in the doorway stood all six foot two inches of the bronze hair, green-eyed Edward Masen. Lips pulled into a perfect and tantalizing smirk. Poking out between those perfect lips was a white sucker stick attached to a cherry blow pop he was rolling around in his mouth. My eyes latched onto his lips and the ministrations his tongue was making on the sucker when inadvertently I blurted out "mmm cherry my favorite." Realizing what I had just said I immediately turned redder than the aforementioned blow pop. Chastising myself for my behavior and losing my footing so early on, I quickly centered myself and gave the Adonis in front of me with the knowing smirk on his face a steely gaze, before shooting out my hand to introduce myself. Unfortunately, for me in the lusty state I was working so hard to hide I misjudged where I stuck my hand and ended up slapping him straight in the junk.

I turned red and mumbled an apology watching as he doubled over clutching at his package.

"What the fuck? Jesus Jake, we pay you a ton of money to keep the crazies out, not let them hit me in the nuts." he turned and yelled over his shoulder, "Now who ordered the skank of the night?"

He turned back and looked me up and down. "God, your money doesn't buy much nowadays does it," eyeballing my snug fitting jeans and rolling stones t-shirt. I'd learned a long time ago that even a serious journalist doesn't wear a suit to interview a band. You'd stick out like a sore thumb and no one would give you serious answers.

"Mr. Masen, I'm not the flavor of the hour. I'm Bella Swan from Breaking Magazine."

"Nevermind!" he yelled over his shoulder. "Wrong skank!"

I stuck my hand out and this time connected north of the equator, poking him in his muscled chest hard enough to make him wince.

He stepped back far enough to allow me to enter the so-called game room. I walked past him and felt him and Jacob follow me.

I don't know what I was expecting, but a bunch of drunk ass dudes sitting on a couch in front of the biggest plasma TV I'd ever seen wasn't it. They were all sitting in various stages of undress playing some kind of science-fiction video game and trash talking each other. I snorted in disbelief. I'd half expected some kind of hedonistic orgy with groupies being pillaged left and right. A bunch of drunk super geeks wasn't exactly headline news.

"Guys this is Bella Swan from 'Breaking' magazine." Jacob's voice boomed out.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Hey."

All three muttered their hellos without even taking their eyes off the game.

Masen stood off to the side, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, smirking with his ever present blow pop. Fucker.

"So, as Mr. Black was saying, I'm Bella Swan from Breaking Magazine. I'm here to find out the good shit on you guys. So I was thinking I could take you all to dinner."

"Dude, we're in the middle of our weekly halo tournament!" yelled the Big guy on the end. He made Jacob look petite. I recognized him as the band's drummer from the profile I'd been given to study up on them. I'll call him Tiny.

"Yeah, dude we wait all week for this!" whined curly femme hair. I'll call him Bette Midler. He was Jasper Whitlock, the bass player.

"Duuuuuuude." Intoned the other guitar player, Mike. He struck me as a douche. So I would call him Douche.

I stood there shocked.

"Jesus, how the hell do you manage this wild and crazy lifestyle?" I asked Masen, my voice laden with sarcasm.

"It's an art." he replied with nonchalance and a shrug of his shoulders. I rolled my eyes. I took a few steps closer to the rest of the boys and looked at them and said:

"You guys really want to give up this chance for a stupid video game." Masen winked at me and backed up a few paces. The rest of the boy's jaws dropped and thumbs pushed pause before dropping their controllers and staring at me.

"Just. A. Video. Game." The one I call Douche slowly drew out making himself sound dumber than he probably was

"Duuuuuuude" Tiny guffawed. Then the one I named Bette Midle_r maybe I'll just call him Bette for short I thought. _Stood and pushed his hands to the side as if to say to Douche and Tiny calm down I've got this.

"For your information Miss Swan" Bette said pointedly "Halo is just not a stupid video game it's Motherfucking Halo, _The_ game of all games." Then glared at me like that should just explain it. I turned looked at Masen with a questioning look.

"Are they serious?"

Masen let out a loud chuckle, "As a heart attack."

"Ok then- should we just order in?" I asked.

"Honestly these fuckers are gonna be completely useless to us like this." He looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet a bit then paused before bringing his eyes beautiful jade eyes that made my panties wet just looking back to mine before blurting out "So ummm… if you don't mind we" motioning between me and him "could just get a bite to eat somewhere. The hotel as a nice restaurant here we could use."

"Sure that be would great." I replied with a smile. I couldn't believe my luck a one-on-one interview with Masen my editor was gonna shit herself when she found out. He smiled warmly at me removing the blow pop from his mouth for a second to flash me a full on tooth baring blinding smile. I practically melted. Quickly I reminded myself that I was here to do a job a job that was on the line if I didn't pull through with satisfactory results. Clearing my throat and regaining my composure I looked Masen straight in the eyes and said 'well lets go'.

He put the blow pop back in his mouth before turning to the guys and saying "Later asswipes" all he got in response were grunts. He began to lead me out of the game room and down the hall. Throwing my hands around pointing to the various object thrown around I told him

"So I like what you've done with the place." He laughed

"Nice isn't it? I think our additions have given it that special something it was missing before." He deadpanned

"Reeks of class and style" I replied. As we left the penthouse through its front door he reached around and placed his hand along the small of my back he was barely touching me but it sent shivers straight down my spine. He noticed me shudder a bit, asked if I was cold, and offered to go back in and grab me a jacket I refused him telling him I was fine. We rode the elevator down to the main floor in comfortable silence where the restaurant was located he walked right up to the host winked bent down and said something I couldn't make out before smiling brightly back up at him and saying

"Yes of course anything for you Mr. Masen." Masen turned and grabbed my hand to pull me with him to where we would be seated. As his hand-grasped mine, an electrical current shot through me making me feel warm all over. I jumped a little but he didn't seem to react or notice so I just brushed it off as static electricity and reveled in the fact that I was holding hands with Edward Masen rock & roll legend and all around sex god. I was beginning to feel all lightheaded and giddy by the time we reached our table. Our table I might add back in a private room of the restaurant where we would be all alone. Masen surprised me when he went to pull out my chair. That kind of gentlemanly behavior certainly did not fit his M.O. I was starting to realize a lot of what I had seen so far didn't. It appears Masen is a bit of an enigma. Now why did that make him so much more fucking sexy?

**EPOV**

I had it bad and for a journalist no less. Fuck. My. Life. She was hotter than pure sin. I had never met a woman before who affected me so thoroughly. By thoroughly I mean one look from her and I was harder than a rock.

I had an image to protect I was known as a bad boy even if I rarely did half the things they publicized about me. It wasn't hard to get a rumor going when you were as famous as I was. I needed to keep that image up particularly in front of her but I was struggling. I wanted to take her in my arms and take care of her. At the same time, I felt this aching need to bend her over the table right here right now and screw her brains out. Yeah, I was a little confused. My mind knew what it wanted and my dick knew what it wanted. Unfortunately they were the same but different. The one thing they could agree on was that it needed to come in the form of the brunette beauty sitting across the table from me at dinner: Bella Swan.

"So what's with the blow pop?" She asked all of a sudden. "You trying to rot the teeth out of your head so you're not quite as pretty?"

"Seriously? Did you just call me pretty?" I said with a roll of my eyes. "I am trying to quit smoking that's what the blow pop is about, I figured if I substituted one oral fixation with another it might help."

She rifled through her bag and pulled out a notepad and pen. Flipping it open she raised an eyebrow at me. "Sooooooo. Edward Masen. How does a guy like you end up being the most famous rockstar in the world?" She had her serious writer face on, or what I assumed her serious face was even though I'd rather see her "O" face.

"Well, I had a hard life. My parents abused me; kept me in a cage….music was the only thing that kept me going through all the hard times." I drawled watching her scribble away on her notepad. "It's when they tried to sell me to the circus I really put my foot down. I didn't feel like being the bearded lady's bitch."

She looked down at her notes then back up at me, eyes narrowed.

"Circus, huh?"

"Yep. I love the peanuts and popcorn."

She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Couldn't make this easy on me, Masen?"

"Oh I'm easy, like Sunday morning." I drawled again. At this, her cheeks tinged with pink.

Clearing her throat, she soldiered on, ignoring my comment. I liked this about her. She had spunk.

"So, apart from the parental abuse and alternative carnival lifestyle, everything is all hunky dory?" she asked.

"Yep. Not much to talk about. Just the usual sex, drugs, rock and roll cliché."

"Really? I have the feeling you're more than you seem."

"That's funny, because all the articles everyone writes about us say differently."

"That's because everyone else sucks." She said confidently.

"How about you, do you suck?" I said just to mess with her and felt instantly sleezy. But I had to keep up the façade. Women don't buy records made by the boys next door. They buy them from the bad boys or so our record label kept telling us.

She smirked at me. "On occasion, I'm very good at everything I do."

I hissed in a breath at her comeback, hello, hard on.

Just then, the waiter finally chose to make an appearance. Jesus, I wouldn't be recommending this place for the prompt service.

She ordered a beer, which immediately earned her extra hot points in my book, and I ordered my usual. Jack and coke.

"So, what do you write your music about?" she said after swallowing a mouthful of beer and closing her eyes in appreciation.

You had to love a woman who loved beer.

"Oh you know. The usual. Heartbreak, mommy anger issues, sexual inadequacies, the usual."

She snickered, and asked, "Do you always deflect questions like this with humor?"

I leaned forward, matching her movement, "Do you always ask this many goddamn questions?"

"It's my job Masen. Just like it's your job to play the rock star that makes women's panties wet."

I grinned at this. "What about you Miss Swan? Do I make your panties wet?"

Her cheeks pinkened again and her eyes narrowed. She leaned forward. "Masen, that's something you will never be finding out." She said through gritted teeth.

I grinned my big toothy grin at her like I'd done earlier.

She sighed. Leaning back in her chair, she twined her fingers together.

"Look Masen. I need to write this story on you, your band, and whatever the hell makes you tick. If I don't produce something good I'm fired, ok? Can you cut the bullshit for 5 minutes and tell me something real? From you, not from Edward Masen the front man of See You Next Tuesday, but from Masen the man?"

She stared at me. I made her wait in silence, watching the color creep into her cheeks from frustration, anger, loathing, who knows?

"I hate lima beans."

"Right…..Note to self. Edward Masen hates lima beans. I'm sure I'll be able to turn that into a stunning expose on modern music."

Jesus she was beautiful. Her expressive brown eyes were shooting me daggers and somehow that turned me on even more.

Groupies were easy to ignore. They were annoying and clingy only wanting the persona that was you. This woman wanted to know who I was. Me. Then write about it in an article for millions of people to read. I wanted to know her. I'd felt the energy that had sparked between us when I'd held her hand earlier when walking to the restaurant. Hell my dick wanted to get further acquainted and was reminding me of the fact. Now I needed to decide was I going to do something about it or not. The fact that I could tell she was definitely going to be a tough sell on that point made me decide my answer was a definite fuck yes! Now on to plan seduce the journalist. This is going to be fun and I bet she is a tiger in the sack. My dick started twitching just at the thought. I knew once that I brought out the big guns she would be sure to fall for me, it had never failed me before, and it certainly wouldn't fail me now.

As we sat through the rest of our dinner, I tried my best to cooperate with her with the intent of getting her on my good side. The more she asked and found out about me the more I found myself wanting to know about her. The deep important stuff not just what was her favorite position and if she spit or swallowed. What the fuck was that about. I decided I would figure that out later as right now I needed to focus on getting the chance to get inside her. My mind started to drift off I was imagining all the different ways I could take her and what her breasts looked like under that tight t-shirt. From what I could tell, she was damn near perfect. A loud clearing of the throat stole my attention from my thoughts Bella was practically shouting

"Masen, hey Masen oooh hooo HEY MASEFACE!"

"What, huh?" I replied like an idiot

"Where did you go?" she said with a giggle

"No where,"

"Oh, really? I highly doubt that. Wherever you were, you looked quite happy."

"I was extremely happy."

"So are you going to tell me now, Maseface?" I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me.

"Naw, I don't think so, I would rather show you. Will you let me show you what I was thinking about?" I said as I reached across the table looked her straight in the eyes and trailed my index finger lightly up and down her hand and arm. She gasped and I saw goose flesh pebble up on her arm. I started to feel quite smug that my plan was working. She looked at me questioningly wondering if she should agree to this or not before pulling her arm away, sitting up straight in her chair and saying with such confidence it surprised the hell out of me:

"Maybe later but right now, I want to order dessert and talk more about you." As she said this, the waiter came in to take our dessert orders. When he approached the table, I suddenly felt her foot lightly graze up and down my leg teasing me. HOLY FUCK! This woman just may be the death of me. I quirked an eyebrow and she shot me a look back like what I have no idea what you are talking about. She ordered the chocolate truffle cheesecake and I passed on a dessert, I didn't like to be too full before a show.

Her cheesecake was delivered less than two minutes later the entire time her foot was making its way very slowly up my leg and the whole time she acted as if nothing was happening. When her dessert came and she bit into it the moans that escaped her and the look on her face I couldn't help but think were probably very similar to ones she would make when she was experiencing another type of pleasure. Her foot had nearly reached my dick and I was harder than I had ever been. She had better plan on following through because the blue balls from this would be excruciating. She had rendered me speechless since her foot touched my leg and my brain was not cooperating with lucid thought. My head was too overcome and caught up in the cloud of lust she had successfully swirled around it. Right as she took her last bite of the cake and let out a very loud moan her toes grazed the head of my dick making me let out a large moan myself unintentionally she smirked my way and removed her foot. Wiped her mouth and stood up.

"Thank you Mr. Masen that meal was to die for. Please excuse me, I must use the little girls room then we better get you back as you have a concert to get ready for." With that, she walked off swinging her delicious hips leaving me more wanting in so many more ways than I ever knew possible.

**BPOV**

I could not believe I just did that. I nearly gave Edward Masen Bad boy and sex god extraordinaire a foot job. What. The. Fuck. I am so glad I stopped myself before it went too far and oh how I wanted to go too far. He was sex on a stick and by what I could tell of what my toe grazed this man was no stick he was more like a tree trunk like a redwoods forest you can drive your car through it is so big tree trunk. I had to regain control of myself like now. I could not let him get to me. I needed my job and I couldn't afford to lose it over a night of passion no matter how extraordinary I am sure that passion would be. On top of that, I was not the type of girl to be another notch in some man's bedpost. Regardless of the fact that he was Edward fucking Masen rock stars gift to woman or not. I walked back into the private dining room to see the confidence and smirk once again washed over his face. I could tell I had just started a game I was probably going to lose, and a happy loser I would be. It was on.

Game. Set. Match.

I slowly walked up to the table and watched Masen's eyes roam up my body until they hit my face. Fuck me, he was a ridiculously attractive man. Involuntarily I felt my cheeks redden. Damn traitor blush! Now was not the time to give myself away.

I leaned down to pick up my purse and notepad off the floor and let my long mahogany hair cover my face. When I stood up I noticed Masen's eyes were closed and it looked like I'd caught him sniffing me. Sitting down, I stuck everything in my purse and pulled out my company charge card slapping it on the table.

We sat there staring at each other warily as the waiter came over to take the bill. When he reached down for it, Masen swiped it off the table, "Wes, put it on my tab."

"As you wish Mr. Masen," the pleasantly bland waiter said scooping it off the table. Masen slid my card across to the table to me.

"Maseface, what gives? I take you to dinner, I pay." I scowled.

"You can pay me back later," he said giving me that look that made the slow burn start in the pit of my belly.

"Later, you have a show to do, or have you forgotten?" I stood up yawned and stretched, arching my back letting my t shirt ride up and show some skin.

"We don't go on until 8:00 pm. It's only 6:30."

"Still, isn't there some kind of warm up or something you have to do first?" I wondered.

"Baby, I don't need to warm up, I'm always ready to go." He said, shooting me the toothy grin while unwrapping another cherry blow pop.

I smirked back at him, "I bet you are. Just make sure you don't go too early. Thanks Maseface, it's been surreal but nice." I watched him pop the sucker into his mouth swirling it around with his tongue. I smirked and reached across the table pulling it gently from his lips and I popped it into my own mouth watching his eyes widen and mouth drop open in shock.

With that, I turned to walk out of the restaurant. I'd gotten some good information out of him; it was just a matter of stretching it to fit a readable worthy article. I had already planned to watch him from the wings during his show anyhow. My backstage credentials were stowed in my purse for later.

I sauntered out of the place and toward the elevators, confident he'd follow me. Men are so predictable.

I hit the button for the 10th floor for my hotel room and leaned back against the wall of the elevator. Pulling the sucker out of my mouth, rolling the stick between my fingertips, I closed my eyes and counted the seconds in my head.

I smelled him before I heard the doors close softly and the bell chime for the elevator to ascend. Masen had the most delicious scent about him that smelled like sunshine, heat, and sandalwood.

Keeping my eyes closed I could feel the heat from his body radiating out like the surface of the hottest sun. I couldn't help the moan that slipped out when I felt his lips brush the shell of my ear. I felt my head flop to the side as his lips went about investigating my neck and one hand gripped my waist. There were no words to express how good he felt, and I write for a living.

One of his large callused hands came up to rest on my shoulder and slide down until it made contact with palm, fingers intertwining with mine.

I finally opened my eyes and looked straight into the expanse of grey t-shirt, which covered his chest. Looking up, his expression was amused but intense and I could feel him pressing against my stomach.

"You miss me Miss Swan? Or were you expecting someone else?" his voice was low and husky, making my belly do flip-flops.

I grinned up at him and grabbed the neck of his shirt, pulling his head down so I could gently brush my mouth over his bottom lip, "You'll do." I said smiling against his mouth.

"I'd certainly fucking hope so," he growled again making my insides do that quivering thing that I'd only read about before in shitty bodice ripper novels. The good kind where on the cover the hero is shirtless and has the damsel in distress bent over his arm in a dramatic kiss and is named Dirk, or Stone, or something ridiculous. Not that I have ever read anything like that.

My eyes fluttered closed and I brushed my mouth over his again, a butterfly touch and he groaned, the sexiest goddamn sound I'd ever heard that went straight to my panties. It was a mixture of desire, abandon, and frustration. Sighing, I did the same thing again, and something in him must have become too impatient with my teasing glances as he crushed my mouth under his. There was nothing hesitant in the way his lips mine forced mine apart and his tongue plundered mine, demanding dominance, his hand tightening almost painfully on my waist. Instantly my eyes rolled back in my head and I savored the taste on him on my tongue, him, a hint of whisky and cherry. My favorite.

I think I was floating outside my body as there was no way my brain could process the fact that Edward Masen, sex and rock god extraordinaire was kissing the hell out of my mouth at the moment. There just wasn't a way to get it to comprehend the simple fact.

**EPOV**

If I didn't get control of myself I'd be trying to fuck Miss Swan against the wall of the elevator in about t-minus 10 seconds. Not that I wouldn't be above trying but there was someone watching these cameras deep in the bowels of the hotel security office and I didn't want this shit ending up on Perez or Youtube. The paparazzi were all over the band already and specifically me. They'd eat this shit up like candy. Not only did I not want my private business for the world to see, but also I didn't want Isabella's reputation ruined as a writer. I perpetuated the bad boy image but only to a point.

She didn't know how to let a guy off easy though. Her throaty whimper when I tore my lips away from hers gasping desperately for air was almost my undoing. Her eyes closed, cheeks bright red, and mouth matching from the force of my lips on hers. One hand still knotted in my t-shirt, the other entwined with mine. Her mouth was the most delicious thing I'd ever had the chance to taste. It was Honey, a hint of dark chocolate from her dessert and something sweeter, pure Bella.

The moment she pulled on the stick of my blow pop back at the dinner table and proceeded to slip it into her mouth after I'd been sucking on became the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. The image of her luscious pink lips closing around the almost obscenely bright red of the sucker would replay in my memory for years to come.

We both panted, trying to catch our breath what seemed like the longest elevator ride finally came to an end, the bell pinging and doors sliding open. Luckily there was no one waiting. Her eyes finally opened and the look in them made me want to hit the stop button and have the doors slide shut again.

"Wow Maseface, do you do that to all the writers who want to dig into your dirt?" she gasped.

"Just the ones who are about 5 feet tall with big brown eyes that do nasty things to my sucker." I smirked down at her.

Letting go of her waist where I'd had a death grip on it, I dug her credit card out of my pocket and slid it into her hand. "You left this on the table."

Her cheeks reddened further, this time in embarrassment. "Holy shit. Thanks Masen, my boss would have my ass if she knew I'd lost it."

"No problem, Miss Swan." I drawled.

She pushed against my chest and I stepped back maybe a couple inches and she slid past me making a point to rub against my hard on with a completely straight face and walked out of the elevator. Without looking back, she called over her shoulder, "Have a good show Maseface."

I hit the up button for the elevator and willed my hard on to go away before I hit the penthouse. If I walked in there the guys would be flipping me so much shit for sporting wood.

I grinned to myself, knowing Isabella Swan would be backstage at the show later. This knowledge being the only way I'd let her walk away to her hotel room without joining her. Otherwise, her panties would be on the floor already. That wasn't just me being cocky, if anything was to be judged by her reaction to me just kissing her.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my room key opening the door and bracing myself for the full onslaught of nerdiness that was about to come. For all the bluster about being rock's bad boys, nothing could be farther from the truth. We were just 4 nerdy high school buddies from Texas who had formed a band years ago and happened to get signed out of college. I wasn't saying I wasn't a nerd anymore but out of the four of us I'm pretty sure I was the only to have seen a woman naked, if you know what I mean. The tattoos, the eyebrow ring, and industrial in my ears were a little too "hardcore" for the rest of the guys. They spent all their time and considerable money that we'd made it on video games, consoles and electronics. If Ozzy were dead, he'd be rolling over in his grave for the lack of actual balls in our band.

When the door opened, I was assaulted by the smell of weed and pizza. "Fuck guys, can you try and open a fucking window," I grumbled waving away the haze. Jasper must have broken out his super bong, as the haze was so thick I could barely see the TV.

"Oh hey dude," Emmett drawled, his Texas accent sounding more like California surfer.

"Hey Dude, can you lay off on the fucking doobage? I could smell it down the hall."

"Eddie, you're such a fucking goody goody. Just because you stopped smoking doesn't mean we should." Jasper mumbled then broke into a fit of coughing.

"Easy for you to say Jizzper, you're not the singer of the group." I said smacking him upside the head. These guys were my best friends but lately they were starting to annoy the hell out of me.

I skulked off to my room to chill until we had to head to the arena. Luckily, our hotel was not that far away so we wouldn't have to leave super early.

I wanted to kick my own ass for not getting Isabella's number. Even if she was a dirt digging scumbag journalist, she was the hottest woman I'd been around in a number of years. I liked how she looked at me like I was a person, not just some nameless famous person to fuck like groupies did. Oh, and that mouth, sweet Jesus, nothing turned me on more than hearing all those sexy sounds she had made.

Fuck. This line of thought definitely wasn't helping with the hard on situation. I still had about an hour to kill so I stripped off my clothes and pulled on a pair of swim trunks to go for a swim to get my mind off of her as I swan laps in the rooftop pool. The added benefit of a rooftop pool is that no one could get up here so I didn't have to be careful of crazy groupies, stalkers, or paps.

Thank god.

**BPOV**

_What the hell just happened _I thought to myself as I leaned against the back of my hotel room door grasping for breaths. I had definitely overstepped a line I had promised myself I wouldn't cross. No one had ever affected me that way before; no other man had ever made my body so responsive to their mere presence let alone their touch before. Oh his touch, the memories of his warm firm lips pressed passionately into mine his hands grasping at me, I wanted to know so badly how it would feel for him to be touching me in other places.

Stop. I had to stop this. I would lose my job, if I could not do this piece objectively. _I think objectivity was thrown out the window the moment you gave him a near footjob under the table at dinner_ I sneered to myself.

That man was hung I swear he felt bigger than a Pringles can. I wanted; no I needed to get a good look at it. I sighed in resignation realizing there was no way to resist him, I would just have to stay far from him tonight as I watched the concert, yeah that would be easy. An arena full of thousands of screaming fans- how could I get myself in trouble then, right? I took a sigh of relief feeling calmer, and readied myself to do my job. I would objectively watch the interaction of the band with each other the crew and their fans from afar so I could get write a piece that would make Jane proud and shove her hoity toity assumptions about me up her big pert ass!

I decided not to show up to the concert until it was already in progress, I knew I should have come early to get more on the other guys, but I was too afraid of what could happen too many possible opportunities. Besides the risk to my career, Bella Swan was not that girl. I did not have one-night stands, especially with rock star man-whores who could have God knows what kind of disease from all the random pussy they've done. No. That was not me and Edward Masen rock n roll sex god was not going to change that.

When I arrived, they had been on stage already for about half an hour. I stood in the wings and watched as Masen put all his passion into the song he was singing. This man reeked of sex. The crowd was going wild fan girls screaming at the top of their lungs. Was that a thong on stage? And what the hell? A pair of boxer briefs, I guess even the men couldn't resist the sexiness that was Maseface. I giggled to myself a little louder than intended and I don't know how but he must have heard me because he turned his head in my direction and winked. _Niagara falls just relocated to my panties._ Good thing I had thought ahead and brought a spare pair. Yeah my dad's a cop and a boy scout, he taught me to always be prepared and prepared I was. I tried not to show him how that simple action affected me. I tried and by the smug smirk on his face I am pretty sure I failed. Damn it! Why can't I do this? I turned around and stalked off considering whether I should change my panties now or later, because it was bound to happen again. I found myself standing in front of a dressing room door right off the stage. I noticed the name that had been taped on the front. Masen. Hmmm…this was his dressing room. Well he is onstage so a little peek wouldn't hurt would it? I stood with my hand on the doorknob racked with my internal debate when my body started acting without my minds permission and slowly opened the door and I stepped inside. What I found surprised me. I expected to see something similar to their penthouse. However, the place was immaculate I wondered if he has even been in here. It almost had an air of OCD to it. Whoever had been in here last was extremely anal on how they kept things. I sat down on the large black leather couch that was gracing the space when suddenly the door flung open and a surprised Masen walked through the door eying me.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Shit I thought to myself, isn't he suppose to be on stage? This is exactly the kind of situation I was trying to avoid.

"Umm…aren't you…well why…you aren't…What are you doing here?" I blurted out. Of course I knew what he was, doing here this was his dressing room but in my stunned stage it was all I could get to come out of my mouth.

"Well Miss Swan, you see that name on the door is mine implying that this is my dressing room." He said with a hint of amusement. "So, I think the question is what are you doing in here? Come back for more?"

"No... sheesh, you arrogant pig just cause I made out with you in the elevator doesn't mean that's why I am here," Why am I here? I wondered to myself what was I expecting to get out of being in here. If I was truly honest with myself, I knew it was because the pull to him was so deep and forceful I could barely resist. I needed him everywhere on me, over me, and most importantly in me. I needed to feel it all. I realized I had a decision to make; I had just about hit a point of no return. Realizing it was useless to resist him any longer. He was just too much, too much of everything, his looks, his smell, remembering the delicious taste of his tongue against mine. I resigned to it and figured as long as I was going to hell I might as well do it thoroughly.

**EPOV**

The rest of the guys were still onstage performing they always had a couple songs that they like to do by themselves and I didn't like to stand onstage like an idiot and bang a tambourine against my thigh so I always came off stage. It was good for me I needed a break the heat of the stage the crowds of screaming fans were always overwhelming. I should have been used to it by now, but really can anyone really get fully used to that? You don't if you want to keep your head on straight was my opinion.

I walked into my dressing room right off the stage where you could still hear and feel every beat of the song, and it was to my surprise that none other than journalist and hottest woman I had ever laid eyes on, Bella Swan was in my dressing room. Hell yeah! My dick was getting hard just at the sight of her sitting on that couch waiting for me. Then she opened that tasty mouth of hers and started stumbling over her words and trying to insult me. It was the most adorable thing ever. I couldn't hold back any longer.

I quickly closed the distance between us smashing my lips into hers forcefully grabbing her by the waist as I ground into her and she fell backwards onto the couch with the force. Her hands immediately and instinctually went to grasp the nape of my neck the other in my hair yanking on the strands roughly it was painful but pleasurable. One of the hottest things any girl had ever done. I was getting the impression Miss Swan liked it rough. Who was I to deny her what she wanted so badly? Her hips bucked forward searching for the friction she was desperately wanting. I slid my hand under her shirt feeling her perfectly pert natural breasts, the action made her moan into my mouth and move one of her hands to grasp my ass. Shit! Seriously I felt like I was on the verge of cumming and we weren't even fully dry humping yet. How did this woman have such pull over my body? I had never wanted anyone so badly. Never needed to feel them in every way so desperately. Her hands slipped to my shirt and began to bring it over my head I released the kisses long enough to do so.

I began slowly kissing along her collarbone sending shivers through her body. The way she reacted to me was amazing. It was as if our bodies had been made for each other's. She was my missing piece and I never wanted to let her go. _What the fuck Masen!_ _You are entering dangerous territory,_ I thought to myself. I pushed the thought aside deciding to deal with it later right now I just wanted to revel in the sexy goddess who lay beneath me wet and wanting. I reached for her shirt then slipped it off her head, then quickly removed her bra and what stared back at me was the most amazingly perfect pair of breasts I had ever seen. Beautiful I whispered then looked in her eyes and said so fucking beautiful she moaned again and my lips went to start the task of sucking on her luscious nipple while my other hand found its way down into the waistband of her jeans. I cupped her sex right over her panties and holy hell she was so wet. Wet for me- I did this to her. I couldn't help but feel smug. She moaned and starting begging

"Oh Masen please, oh please."

"Please what?" I asked knowing exactly what she wanted but wanting to hear it drip from her lips.

"I want you."

"You want me to what?" I asked

"Fuck me. Masen Fuck me now!" I reached inside her panties feeling the extreme moisture that had developed there slowly slipping a finger inside her tight pussy and groaned at the feeling if she felt this amazing around my fingers I couldn't wait to feel what she felt like around my dick.

"How?" I asked her still teasing, "like this with my fingers?" Her hips bucked and she let out a loud cry then started to answer.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean I want your cock in me NOW!" She said with force and surprisingly sat us up moving me to the bottom and started undoing my pants. Who knew she could get any hotter than she already was, but this forceful take-charge Bella made me want to let her control me for the rest of my life. Wait, what? Another thought I will have to address later. I pushed it aside and began to undo her pants as she did mine. She stood up and finished removing her pants and I did the same. There we stood naked and fully exposed in front of each other she was perfection personified better than I had ever imagined. It felt so right to be like this with her and I couldn't wait any longer I pressed my body into hers kissing her madly until she was backed up against the wall. I took her wrists and raised them above her head holding them there tightly against the wall. I looked deep into her eyes and said

"Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful and sexy you are?" She hummed in appreciation and started to grind her pussy against me to get some friction before replying

"Not nearly as much as you." Is this woman real? I wondered how it was possible that she could be. I heard the band start up our rendition of Sex on fire by Kings of Leon. Perfect timing. I lifted her leg, wrapped it around my waist, slowly I slipped myself into her groaning loudly at the sensation. She felt incredible, never had it felt like this.

"You are so tight and feel so good." I moaned into her shoulder. I pulled out a bit before pushing myself forcefully back into her causing a small scream to erupt from her lips.

"Oh, harder, harder." I knew she like it rough and I began to pummel myself into her eliciting moans and low screams of pleasure from both of us I began to sing it to her softly in her ear.

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed, with what's to transpire_

_Hot as a fever_

_Rattling bones_

_I could just taste it_

_Taste it_

_If it's not forever_

_If it's just tonight_

_Oh we're still the greatest_

_The greatest_

_The greatest_

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_You_

_Your sex is on fire_

_Consumed, with what's to transpire_

She was panting and screaming I was glad the music was loud enough that there was no way anyone could hear her over it outside the dressing room. Her walls begin to clench around me and she screamed my name not Masen but Edward. Usually I didn't like being called that but coming from her it was the most erotic thing I had ever heard successfully sending me over the edge. As her orgasm was finishing mine began. Never in my life had I cum so hard. Lowering her wrists and letting go her arms went around my waist holding me close. My forehead met hers and she whispered so low I don't know if I was meant to hear it "Ho-lee shitballs" I chuckled at her choice of words and laughed before saying

"That was something else wasn't it"

"That was…was…was…"and it appeared I had once again rendered the writer speechless. We stood there like that for a few moments when I remembered where I was

"Fuck" I mumbled under my breath

"What? What's wrong?" She looked at me with such concern I knew this woman had captured my heart like no other ever had.

"Nothing, baby I just have to get back on stage soon," I said as I gently caressed her cheek then tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear then kissed her cheek.

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot where we were." She said and giggled

"I know me too baby, me too." I pulled out of her and we both groaned at the loss of connection. She looked at me and suddenly looked uncomfortable and awkward as she went to pick up and put on her clothes strewn around the room.

"umm…I don't want you to…" she began awkwardly "umm...I just don't want you to think this is something I normally do, I mean I know it's normal for you and all but I actually have never done anything like this before ever, she said as she looked down at her feet. I walked closer to her and and lifted her chin with my fingers.

"Bella, as a journalist you should know you can't believe everything you read and despite what all the headlines say about me, neither do I. Those stories on the front page of the rag and entertainment mags are just that pure fabricated stories, we let them because it helps our image."

Umm…ok she said looking down at her feet again I got the feeling she didn't believe me.

"Bella, I would really like to see you again, can I please see you again?" hoping me asking her this would show her I am serious.

"I don't know of that would be a good idea Edw…I mean Masen."

"Why not?" I pleaded

"Because of my job and you and I just…it just isn't ok" she said with growing frustration as I finished getting dressed pulling my shoes back on my feet. I walked over to her and embraced her trying to convey the care that I was beginning to feel so deeply for her.

"I have got to get back on stage now, but please just wait here for me and we can talk more about it after the show." She took a deep breath in then sighed out

"Ok" she replied I smiled my big toothy lopsided grin at her and saw her trying to unsuccessfully fight a smile back.

"Thank you Bella" I planted one last passionate kiss on her lips and she kissed me back fiercly and fiery full of unspoken and unknown emotions. I grabbed her ass and squeezed just because I wanted to. She giggled and said:

"You better go don't want to keep them waiting, I'll be here. I promise." I smiled brightly back at her and returned to the stage to finish one of the best shows we had ever done. I knew deep in me it was because of Bella Swan. I didn't know it was possible to fall so hard and fast but I had fallen at breakneck speed. We finished our last encore and bowed good night to the screaming adoring crowds. Jasper looked at me straight in the eye and winked yeah the dude knew something was definitely up.

As we exited, I practically skipped back to my dressing room. Jasper tried to stop me to find out what was going on. I brushed him off and promised I would tell him later. I opened the door over the top with excitement to see and hold and kiss Bella, my Bella again. I was not expecting what I did find, which was nothing. She was gone. I tried to convince myself she just was talking to someone, went to get us something to eat or was in the bathroom and then I saw the note on the dressing room mirror. All it said was S_orry_ and was signed Bella.


End file.
